Can't Rush Perfection
by eclecticxdetour
Summary: WINCEST of the SamDean Persuasion Rated M for Extreme SLASH Sam and Dean fight over breakfast establishments and Dean takes forever to get dressed.


"Fuck, _Dean_, I said '_No_'," gasped Sam, hips rocking harder against Dean's as his fingers grasped onto Dean's shoulders.

Dean grunted, thrusting up into his brother and hissing at the bite of Sam's fingernails as they dragged down his arms, "Why the hell _not_?"

Sam mewled as his cock rubbed along his brother's abdomen every time he lifted from Dean's lap. He bit his lip so as to muffle his yell when he rocked back down on Dean's cock and the head of Dean's dick prodded at his prostate. "Because I'm fucking _sick _of fast food," he growled, leaning forward to press his face against Dean's neck.

"Okay, Sammy," chuckled Dean, pushing Sam off of his lap and onto his back, hovering over his brother as he continued, "We'll just see about that, then."

Sam brought his legs back toward his chest and then threw them around Dean's waist as his brother guided himself back inside. He locked his feet at the small of Dean's back, heels digging into the curve of Dean's ass as he wordlessly urged for _deeper_, and _harder_, and _oh fuck Dean!_

"C'mon, _De_, fucking _harder!_"

"Christ, baby boy, you think _I'm_ fucking bossy?" asked Dean on a groan, Sam's ass fluttering and tightening around him as Sam's entire body hitched with each of his gasped breaths. "Harder, Dean. Deeper, Dean. You're not fucking me in the ass right, Dean."

"For one," gasped Sam as Dean _finally_ took heed to his pleas and snapped his hips harder into him, rough palms tilting his hips up so he could penetrate deeper, "I never said that last one. And second, you're just the same when I fuck you so shut the hell up and get to _work_," finished Sam, 'work' falling from his kiss-swollen lips on a higher octave than the rest of his sentence.

"Whatever, Sammy," said Dean, pulling out almost all the way before slamming back inside, "you're _still_ a bitchy bottom."

Before Sam could bitch back, Dean re-angled his hips and slid his arms beneath Sam's armpits, hands desperately clutching at Sam's shoulders as he fucked into his brother harder; hips pumping in smooth, deep, thrusts as he mercilessly reamed Sam's ass.

Sam cried out and pushed his hips up into every single one of Dean's thrusts, legs tightening around his brother's waist as he wrapped his fingers around his cock and jerked his fist in time with Dean's thrusts, other hand clenched in his sweaty hair as he tossed his head back in his pleasure.

Dean moaned long and loud as he opened his eyes, pupils blown so wide with arousal that only the smallest sliver of green was visible. He took in the sight his little brother made; always so fucking oblivious to how goddamn sexy he looked no matter what he was doing. He buried his face in Sam's neck and let his fingers wrap around Sam's on his brother's cock.

"God_, De_," breathed Sam, letting his fingers fall from his dick and allowing Dean to take over, unoccupied hand fisting in Dean's hair, fingers tousling Dean's already messy spikes as he helplessly clutched at his brother's head.

"Yeah, Sammy, _yeah_," groaned Dean, balls pulling tight as his orgasm burned in his gut, "_fuck yes_."

Sam keened and rolled his hips into Dean's as Dean snapped his hips back, the force pushing Dean onto his back again; the clutch of Dean's hand on his shoulder pulling him along as well.

"Jesus, little brother," growled Dean, hand sliding down Sam's back and then settling on his hip, "can't make up your mind, eh?"

"Just shut up, man._Shut up_," groaned Sam, fingers clawing at Dean's chest as he flattened flush against Dean's chest and kissed his brother for all he was worth; tongue flicking against Dean's, teeth nipping fleshy bottom lips, lips slick and messy against lips.

He slid his palms from between their bodies and slid his fingers into Dean's hair, huge palms framing his brother's face as he licked his way into Dean's mouth, tongue fucking against his brother's as he rode Dean's cock.

"Sam, Sam, _Sammy_," sighed Dean against Sam's mouth, fingers digging into Sam's hips hard enough to bruise, "You close, baby boy? Gonna come for me?"

Sam made a small sound at the back of his throat, hips working forward into Dean's fist and then back, hard, on Dean's dick. He pulled away from Dean's lips and hid his face in Dean's neck, nodding fervently as he moaned, "So fucking close, big brother."

Dean swallowed hard and fisted Sammy faster, thumb swiping and swirling over the head of Sam's cock on every upstroke. He felt more than heard Sam moan his name against his neck as his brother gasped and moaned his way toward his release. 

Sam let out a low groan and his cock jerked in Dean's grip, precome dribbling from the slit as his impending climax lit his entire body alight, needy flush spreading from his cheeks down his neck and entire chest as he chanted his brother's name.

"Gonna come, _De_," he gasped, "De, De, _Dean!_" he cried out, back bowing as Dean milked his cock, semen spilling over Dean's fingers and onto his belly.

"_Sammy_," groaned Dean, eyes widening as he watched Sam reach his orgasm; eyes clenched tight and swollen lips slack and open in a perfect 'O'. He rolled his hips up into Sam, Sam's ass tightening as the vestiges of his release tensed through his body. 

Dean hit that bundle one last time and Sam let out the sweetest sound and that did him in, pushing him over the edge as he filled his brother with spunk, hips working gently as he gave himself over to Sam.

Sam collapsed against Dean's chest, both Winchesters' lungs working hard as they tried to catch their breath. He kissed Dean's neck, muttering his thanks and how amazing Dean always was.

Dean just nodded against Sam's temple and kissed his earlobe, palm rubbing soothingly along his little brother's sweaty back. 

After their brief post-coital snuggling, Dean gently pushed at Sam's shoulder as he pulled out of his brother with a soft, hissing, breath.

Sam made a pitiful whimpering sound as Dean's cockhead caught on the rim of his ass. But when Dean managed to pull all the way out he slumped gratefully off of Dean and made himself comfortable against the rumpled sheets.

Dean laughed quietly and rolled onto his side as he looked Sam over. He was about to speak but before he could even lick his dry lips Sam interrupted.

"Just because you made me come doesn't mean I'm going to go to fucking _McDonald's_for breakfast, man."

Dean snorted and hit Sam in the back of the head with his pillow. "Fine, you big girl. Jesus, we can go to freaking IHOP, okay?"

"Like we weren't going to anyway. You're just as prone to The Eyes as anyone else."

"More so because I'm the fucking older brother; can't deny the baby anything," muttered Dean, scrubbing a hand through his hair and frowning when he caught sight of the mess in the mirror above the dresser.

"Mhm," hummed Sam as he made himself more comfortable beneath the scratchy motel comforter.

"Aren't you gonna get up so you can get ready?" asked Dean, tugging on a pair of boxer-briefs before standing.

"Take two minutes to get ready," replied Sam, absently smacking at Dean's ass, urging him toward the bathroom. "You, on the other hand, like to preen for an hour so I'm just gonna wait it out here. Maybe catch a post-fuck nap."

"I do not _preen_," hissed Dean indignantly, hand automatically going to his sex and sleep ruffled hair.

"Yeah, whatever, just hurry up," yawned Sam, eyes already closed.

Dean muttered about bitchy little brothers as he made his way into the bathroom. He covered a yawn with his hand before rubbing his hands over his face. He quickly brushed his teeth before he peeled off his underwear and hopped into the shower.

He washed his hair with Sam's (_his_) expensive shampoo and then scrubbed down his body, paying special attention to Sam's already flaking come on his stomach. After rinsing clean he stepped out of the shower and dried off, peeking around the bathroom door and finding Sam still asleep.

Dean ventured back into the room and grabbed a mostly-clean pair of jeans and a fresh t-shirt and pair of briefs and then went back into the bathroom. He patted himself down and pulled on his underwear then his jeans, towel scrubbing at his head to dry his hair. Once his hair was pretty dry he pulled on his t-shirt and lifted it slightly so he could roll on some deodorant.

He stood in front of the mirror and grinned at his reflection, hand reaching toward the bottle of gel on the back of the toilet. He squirted a generous glob into his palm and rubbed his hands together and then rubbed his fingers through his hair, sure to get each strand coated with the thick liquid. He smoothed the back down; wary of the way the hair at his nape would curl if dried naturally. 

Dean jutted out his lips as he contemplated how to go about fixing his hair. Ever since he'd grown his hair out, Sam had liked when he put it up into a faux hawk. Hell, simply running his fingers through the soft tuft and he could have Sam hot and bothered in under a tenth of a second.

He contemplated his hair for a few moments before running his fingers through it again, dragging and pulling at the strands until they made a peak down the middle of his head.

Dean laughed loudly when he heard the thump of Sam finally getting out of bed. He watched his brother in the mirror as Sam tripped his way into the shower.

Not even two minutes after Sam had stepped into the shower he was stepping out, all hard muscles and wet skin and Dean forgot all about his hair as he gazed appraisingly at his brother.

Sam took the towel that Dean offered him and dried off, wrapping it around his waist as he went out into the main room for his clothes.

He returned fully clothed, much to Dean's disappointment, and hovered behind Dean. "Dude, you done yet? You've been in here for over forty-five minutes."

Dean frowned and looked at Sam over his shoulder, "I have not. Man, probably fifteen minutes, tops."

"No, no way. You came in here at 9:30 and it is now 10:17."

"You lie," replied Dean, peering into the main room and squinting his eyes so he could read the clock. "Damn."

"Yeah, exactly. So you done yet?"

Dean rolled his eyes and caught Sam's via the mirror as he smirked, "You can't rush perfection, Sammy."

Sam rolled his eyes right back. "Whatever, just shove over for a second so I can…" he trailed, grabbing onto the gel and squirting a bit into his hand before rubbing them together. He quickly rubbed them through his hair and grinned at Dean when it took all of two seconds to get it styled in a messily sexy coif.

"How did you--" started Dean, amazed that his brother could get ready so quickly. However, before he could finish Sam grinned at him and made his way back into the room.

Dean pouted and finished fixing up his hair, fingertips pulling at the tips of his hair so that his faux hawk curled toward the back of his head just the slightest bit. He nodded at his reflection, shot his best impression of Blue Steel at the mirror and spun toward the doorway when he heard Sam laugh.

"Dude, seriously; you gonna primp all day or are you coming?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'll meet you at the car; just lemme put my shoes on."

"Okay," agreed Sam with a shrug, "but I'm driving."

Dean waved his hand absently and tossed Sam the keys. He quickly laced up his boots and locked the motel door after him. He made himself comfortable in the passenger seat of the Impala and looked expectantly at his brother.

"Well, we gonna just sit here all day, Princess, or are we going to IHOP?"

Sam snorted and started the car, "Yeah, sure, _I'm _the Princess, mister 'I-take-half-an-hour-to-coif-my-hair'."

Dean just smacked his brother upside the head and settled in against the door.

When they made it to the IHOP Sam pulled into the parking space and neither brother made to get out of the car. Sam stared at Dean for a second and snorted.

"Like I said, Sammy, you can't rush perf--" 

Sam reached across the space between them and ruffled Dean's hair, effectively flattening out Dean's meticulously coifed faux hawk making it more horizontally spiked than vertically so.

Sam dodged Dean's flailing hand and laughed as he jumped out of the car as Dean scrambled out of the car after him and yelled, "Oh, you _bitch!_"


End file.
